


Forgiving

by UndertheWeather15



Category: Glitchtale - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:01:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25571740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndertheWeather15/pseuds/UndertheWeather15
Summary: Pretty much if Frisk showed up while Betty was about to attempt killing Asriel. And Sans doesn't die.
Relationships: Asriel Dreemurr & Frisk, Asriel Dreemurr & Sans, Frisk & Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Forgiving

Sans snapped his fingers. He used the power he had left to teleport both him and Asriel to the AMD.

They had to find out what was going on.

As soon as they arrived, Sans knew that he wouldn’t be able to teleport them out for a while. At least, possibly a few minutes. That is, if he were pushed to do so.

“oh look, we actually ended up in the right place,” Sans muttered to himself. “it’ll be a while before I can teleport us out. so let’s check on those recordings.”

They walked over to the camera feeds. “what are we looking for exactly?”

Asriel pressed a button on the control panel, and immediately afterward the screens lit up, images flashing across them.

“I have a feeling that the AMD had something to do with this whole mess,” Asriel replied, studying the screens ahead of him. “Whatever they did, it’s all recorded. And they’re probably trying to hide it somewhere…”

Asriel looked through the different camera feeds. 

“how funny, this room doesn’t have any cameras,” Sans said from beside him.

“Sans, look,” Asriel said. The skeleton came over. “This folder has weird recordings from different places.”

The screen in front of them showed Frisk and Betty standing in the middle of the road. And out of nowhere, Frisk summons their shield, though it appeared that they summoned it for no particular reason, as there was no danger at all. It seemed that they just randomly summoned it.

“Huh?” Asriel was confused at the logic. “Why would Frisk summon their shield in the middle of the street?”

Sans didn’t answer that, but instead pressed another button that flashed images from the meeting day. “this one is from the meeting day. in front of gaster’s lab.”

Asriel watched, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion upon seeing the familiar pink-haired girl appear. “Betty?”

“wasn’t she sleeping at his lab when the reunion was happening?” Sans asked. 

Both of them came to a horrifying realization. That they were fooled all along. The seemingly-innocent girl wasn’t innocent after all.

“it was all her...Asriel, we have to warn the others.”

Asriel agreed.

Sans’ eyes went dark when the door that they had come through opened behind them. They both knew who it was, even without looking. Because the atmosphere seemed to instantly darken as soon as Betty entered.

The girl seemed to look sad at first, her eyes closing as she let out a sad whimper. But then her eye glowed a bright pink as she laughed darkly.

“I wished to be the one to reveal the big surprise…” She said. “Oh well...not like it matters. I already obtained all the information I needed.”

Sans narrowed his eyes as Asriel watched on in fear.

The skeleton extended his arm out. “let’s go.”

But before they could go anywhere, the blast that had stunned him earlier that day did the same again. It struck him, and he gasped in surprise before falling to the floor.

Asriel’s eyes widened as he rushed over to his friend. “Sans!” He placed his paw on Sans’ arm as Betty approached, but stopped a distance away. 

“Your SOUL is really special Asriel,” She said with a wicked grin. “Mind if I take it? Akumu is hungry..”

Asriel stood up and growled. “Stay away!”

His eyes suddenly flew open, the color slowly shifting into pink. And instead of Betty standing there, it was Chara.

He’d recognize the girl’s face anywhere.

“Asriel, move!” Sans urged from beside him. 

Betty grinned. “He can’t hear you..but don’t worry,” her pink SOUL appeared in her hand and it shifted into a sharp spear. “I’ll make it quick..”

The door opened once again from behind them, and before Betty could throw it, a familiar red sword was plunged into her back.

She yelled out in pain, but it turned into a growl as she turned around, spear still gripped tightly in her hand. The illusion she had cast over Asriel had vanished, and he had knelt back down to tend to Sans.

Frisk stood in the doorway, determined look on their face despite the deep pain and sorrow that was reflected in it. 

Asriel looked up, a relieved grin spreading over his face. “Frisk!”

Sans didn’t have much of a reaction. His eyes only darkened as the memory of the moments before him and Asriel had left resurfaced.

Betty gripped Akumu close to her. “You?”

Frisk’s eyes narrowed. Well, as much as they could.

“Leave them alone.”

“Hm?” Betty chuckled. “Maybe instead of just having Asriel’s soul..I can just have both of yours.”

“No!” Asriel yelled out. 

Frisk turned toward them. They had retrieved their sword from Betty, and it rested at their side.

They met Sans’ gaze for a moment, but the smaller skeleton turned away, eyes narrowing.

Frisk’s expression scrunched up into despair and guilt for a moment before she turned back to Betty. “Don’t make me do this the hard way.”

Betty frowned, then growled. “Come on, Kumu...We’ll get him later.”

Frisk suddenly felt a sharp pain fly through their head. They looked forward, and instead of seeing the AMD room, they saw the judgement hall. And they saw bones flying toward them.

“No!” Frisk yelled, covering their face. They dropped to their knees, trying to make themselves disappear as Sans’ words from their fight earlier also echoed through their head.

“a difficult situation comes up and all you can come up with is to reset?”

“no, seriously. that’s all you could come up with?”

“you should have let chara kill me. that would have hurt less than this.”

“Stop..” Frisk muttered. “I’m sorry…”

They could hear a distant voice yelling for them. But they couldn’t snap themselves out of their trance.

“Frisk!”

Frisk didn’t answer, just clutched their head harder. “Frisk, snap out of it!”

They felt a paw make contact with their shoulders and came back to reality. Frisk had tears streaming down their face while Asriel sat in front of them, expression showing severe worry. Sans was in the background, and for the first time in a while, he was actually looking at them with a sort of neutral expression instead of an angered and unforgivable one.

“Frisk, are you okay?”

Asriel helped Frisk to their feet, placing a paw on their back.

“Yeah...yeah, I-I’m fine..” They put a hand to their head. “What...what was that?”

“Probably the same thing she did to me,” Asriel replied. “Whatever you saw wasn’t real. It was an illusion.”

“No,” Frisk muttered, turning away. They rubbed their arm. “Not all of it..”

Asriel blinked. “What do you mean? What did you see?”

Frisk glanced up at Sans and then quickly averted their gaze. “I—I think you could figure it out with your best guess..”

Asriel glanced back at Sans. “Oh..”

Frisk sighed. “I—I just...all of that, back at the...I just- I’ve always relied on my ability to go back and fix my mistakes...to just make things better,” They looked down, avoiding looking at Sans. “It’s hard to let go of that all of a sudden. But I know I need to find new ways to solve difficult situations now...I just don’t want anyone to get hurt..”

Sans stepped forward and looked down at them. His expression was hard to distinguish, but it didn’t seem to show any hints of anger. “kid..”

Frisk looked up at him, eyebrows raising. 

Sans closed his eyes and let out a steady sigh. “I definitely can’t forget that, but..i guess your explanation makes sense..” He turned slightly. “ain’t easy to let somethin’ go when you’re so used to it.”

Frisk gave him a weak smile. 

"we can finish talking about this later. now let’s get out of here,” Sans snapped his fingers and then the 3 of them disappeared.


End file.
